Talk:Quest for Glory 4 ½: So You Thought You Were a Hero?
Should this even be linked as a 'fan game'? It's not the most flattering representation of what a true fan would do with the Quest for Glory series. Especially if this is the main wiki source for QfG, I wouldn't want somebody coming here, seeing the link, playing this hunk of crap, and thinking the whole series is this crude. Orion Rezil 09:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I do agree that it is definitely crude, and not the best example of what Quest for Glory means (it is satire after all). We do keep a neutral point of view to the point that any "fan game" in a "fanfic" kind of definition even of satire will have equal chance of being included in the wiki. :Also Quest for Glory fans are also Leisure Suit Larry fans, and from what I remember playing QFG 4 1/2, the humor was about as crude as some of humor in that series (though not as original as Al Lowe). So its not our job to judge of who the game designer was a fan or not. He may have been a fan of both series. Or just a fan with a dirty mind. :This is following the King's Quest Omnipedia format, in that we have included a page for the cancelled Royal Quest I, and the somewhat crude, King's Quest 2 1/4: Breast Intentions. While AGD was convinced to cancel Royal Quest, we know that they were willing to create a satirical King's Quest game, with crude humor. No one would argue that they were "true fans" or not. I may not necessarily agree with many of their changes in KQ2 VGA, but its there is no arguement that its a well made game, with an interesting reimagining of the story, and that they cared about the series as a whole.Baggins 11:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I can understand that. It's just that this game has personally irked me, since I actually HAVE had a friend play this game first and thought the whole series was like it. Orion Rezil 19:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, that must have been a shock. In anycase I'd suggest creating a warning template for this page or any related pages/sections related it that contain any explicit pictures or details from the game. Right now this page is a stub and pretty tame, but it if starts including some of the cruder details the warning would be useful. Especially for any page with screenshots of actual nudity (X-ray glasses and princesses and Rusulka from QFG4 the exceptions to the rule). Baggins 19:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) QFMG and QFG4 1/2 Discussion :The Quest for Glory fansite, Quest for More Glory, does not permit any discussion on the topic of this game, only recently having enacted an actual policy regarding the game's discussion. Quest for More Glory - Regarding posts about Quest for Glory 4 1/2http://www.questformoreglory.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=357 QFG 4 1/2 discussion Previous to the enactment of this rule, posts by forum members were deleted or entirely edited, and members were threatened with being banned for mentioning the game. Quest for glory 4 ½ (the fan made return to Spielberg sequel to QFG1) Warrants more discussion and debate towards accuracy/validity of this information and its relevance to the article.Baggins 15:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok one fact that should be pointed out in the above comment that it doesn't specifically mention currently is that QFMG does allow some discussion of the game but only in a single thread. So as the comment is currently worded at the moment, "that it doesn't allow discussion" is somewhat inaccurate. ::Perhaps it should read something like; :::The Quest for Glory fansite, Quest for More Glory, does not permit any discussion on the topic of this game (except within a single thread), only recently having enacted an actual policy regarding the game's discussion. Previous to the enactment of this rule, posts by forum members were deleted or entirely edited, and members were given warnings to not to mention the game (and threatened with bans for repeat offenses). ::Baggins 16:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Images with realistic nudity While the images are relatively tame, this is not really the site to post the images from the game showing frontal nudity. So while individual pages for the characters Betty, and Red will be allowed. The images will be limited to character face box, and not the softporn material from the game. Descriptions of what those scenes contain will be allowed, but only if its not described graphically. On a side note, this measure is not being held on the Leisure Suit Larry Omnipedia wiki, so any softporn material from LSL games, goes... This wiki however is a bit more family oriented.Baggins 16:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC)